


Penitence

by missanonyma



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Varchie!Centric, tw: past attempted suicide, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missanonyma/pseuds/missanonyma
Summary: The dream of coming back to the city was distant, but it was joyful. The gossip and rumors that followed whenever her family’s name was mentioned didn’t deter her though, she missed her home.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Penitence

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags for the appropriate warnings.

Ever since she left New York City, Veronica’s dreamed of coming back. It’s her home and always will be. In all stages of her life, Mary Jane’s to stilettos, she’s walked these million dollar streets, a kingdom befitting the daughter of Hiram Lodge naturally. 

But with social graces tarnished and reputations torn, her crown was taken within a matter of seconds and before she knew it she was exiled, forced to live in some camping ground of a town with most of her non essentials taken back by the bank (thankfully that didn’t include her wardrobe) and her father behind bars. 

The dream of coming back to the city was distant, but it was joyful. The gossip and rumors that followed whenever her family’s name was mentioned didn’t deter her though, she missed her home. 

_ But _ she did wait until she was at a fair standing point in her young life to return, one with the scandal calmed down, and unintentionally learning tiny wood clad towns have very handsome suitors to offer. 

She deems it’s time to go back, at least for a day, once she’s truly settled into her new reality. New friends, new school, new love interest, even partaking in something called a ‘tailgate’. She’s ready to go back as this  _ new _ Veronica.

One Saturday morning, after  _ long _ and  _ strenuous _ efforts to ensure Archie wouldn’t be the only one sore after the football game last night, she mentions the idea to him.

“New York?” he repeats, looking up at her from his place examining his torso in the mirror to assess the damage, purple from taking a few hard tackles at the game and a few marks Veronica added herself.

She only wanted to invite him, maybe she could take Betty and Jughead next time but this first time back is something she only wants one particular person around for.

They lock eyes in the mirror and she can see he’s unsure how to respond, knowing when she came to town a few months ago it was nothing but pure chaos. Padding softly back over to the bed he sits beside her, twirling one of her unbrushed curls around his finger and nodding, “That sounds really great, Ronnie.” before kissing her the way only he can.

She spends the next week thinking of the day trip constantly, planning everywhere she wants to take him. He’d mentioned he’s only been to the city a couple of times with Fred, to meet clients who were interested in employing Andrews Construction for a job, but never for fun. Though he did speak highly of the rambunctious afternoon he spent on Coney Island with Jughead when they were thirteen, riding all the rollercoasters until they were sick.

It’s not hard to convince her parents, insisting Smithers would drive them and they’d be on their best behavior. And when Archie asked Fred he apparently wouldn’t stop talking about wild nights in the city playing gigs when he was in high school, so after covering parental bases they were off. 

“Where to first, Ronnie?” he asks enthusiastically when they get out of the car, smiling widely as the cold air pinkens his ears. She’s so happy he’s here, with  _ her _ , that all she can do is kiss his lips and intertwine their fingers, ready for a great day.

They hit all the basic spots; Getting Magnolia cupcakes and walking through Central Park, going to the MET and Archie pretending to be pondering art while she actually does, and they even have lunch at this little French restaurant she used to love going to. 

She wants to tease him for ordering a burger that he could get at Pop’s while at an eatery where French food is the specialty but he’s so adorable doing his very best to try and pronounce different French words that were definitely beyond his Riverdale High language education. 

She thinks of their next trip, maybe one for a week to Paris, though she’s not sure how  _ that _ one will fly with her mom and dad...

After lunch they head to Electric Lady Recording Studios, his one request for the trip, wanting to just see the legendary studio founded by Jimi Hendrix. She should’ve guessed he would’ve wanted to see some place like this, knowing how enamoured he is by all things music. She takes his photo next to the sign out front and can already envision how he’s going to tell Fred all about even just standing outside this ‘landmark’.

Once they’ve seen everything they want to see, it’s still barely dinner time so they go back to Central Park, getting a little carried away in the secluded corners of the park. She’s had to reapply her lipstick so many times today she’s lost count but she doesn’t care. If she saw a couple being so handsy in public she would roll her eyes in annoyance but its a much different case when the arms snaking around her are his.

It’s admittedly cute how excited he gets about the smallest things, the look on his face just screaming  _ can you believe we’re really here _ . He buys a stupidly cheap tiny metal key chain for his key ring, saying he never wants to forget today.

That was her opinion on today as well, that is until they left the park. They began heading towards the Dakota, her childhood home which she wanted to show to him, and then she saw a face she could never, ever, forget.

Margaret Beckett.  _ Maggie _ was a girl Veronica’s known since kindergarten, one of the Upper East Siders she’s always gone to school with.

When they got to middle school and high school, social hierarchy began to be shaped. And being the spoilt, icy, bitch Veronica was, she bullied this girl to the point of trying to kill herself. And Veronica didn’t even care at the time. She was the top of the food chain, a cheerleader with boys and girls practically chasing her down just to be associated with her. She didn’t care about someone as small as Maggie, even when she’d done so much damage to her with her words.

She doesn’t even know what happened to her after, not bothering to check in on the aftermath.

But thinking about it now, she feels nauseous seeing the girl she caused so much pain. It feels like something it feels like she did in another life, done by someone so different than who she is now. But still,  _ she _ did that. 

And now being back in this city, seeing her, she feels disgusted with herself. She can barely  _ breathe _ ; she's so beside herself all she can do is quickly hide herself behind an alcove beside the bridge they’re near, and let the tears begin to fall down.

  
  
  


He’s not sure what happened. One second he was enjoying possibly the greatest day of his life, kissing Veronica all over New York while she shows him her favorite places in the world, when she all of a sudden pulls away to hide her crying face.

“Babe?” he says carefully, settling in front of her in the small stone hiding spot she’s found. He doesn’t know what’s going on, just that his girlfriend is crying (which is  _ not _ a good sign) and it’s making his heart hurt.

“I… I saw someone I know,” she whispers, eyes wide. He’s unsure who could have such a presence to elicit this reaction from her, and when he tries to hold her waist she flinches. “Please don’t.”

“Ronnie, what’s going on?”

He’s nervous, watching her chew her bottom lip as she gathers her thoughts. If he needs to go fight someone he will, seeing her like this, and with no warning too, is killing him.

He doesn’t know a lot about Veronica’s life in New York. He knows she went to prep school and that she claims she was a bad person, which he isn’t sure how that can be true because it’s Veronica. She’s the best, she gives and trusts when the world seems to just keep pummeling her. 

Ever since he’s known her he feels like his world is physically brighter just because she’s around. She does so much for him, he just wants to return the favor, in these meager moments when she lets him in.

He silently pleads for her to speak and eventually she does, “Who I saw, a girl I used to go to school with…”

She shakes her head and starts again.

“Archie, before I knew you I was a very different person. A horrible,  _ malicious _ person.”

“Ronnie, don’t say that-”

“Just listen,” she snaps, probably a little harsher than she means to, running a hand through her hair. “I did a lot of bad things, okay? And I did one of the worst to her, and after I say, I will not blame you one bit if you decide to run for the hills.”

He watches her glance from their hiding spot to a girl about their age sitting on a bench, reading a book. She seems nice, curly hair pulled back and a coffee in her hand, like any of the other literature enthusiasts who enjoy reading at the park.

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to,” he looks her in the eye, assuring her and grabbing her hand this time. She just shakes her head once more, speaking in a soft voice.

“My friends and I…  _ I _ bullied her so badly she tried to kill herself. She tried to do that, because of things that  _ I _ said.”

He processes it rather quickly, just holding her hand tighter. “Veronica, that’s not who you are anymore. That’s not you-”

“That’s the thing, it  _ was  _ me, Archie! You can’t pity me,  _ I _ did that, it was  _ me _ -” she starts to speak rapidly, breath picking up as her eyes begin to widen with panic. 

“Okay, now you listen,” he quiets her firmly, cupping her face and rubbing his thumbs under her eyes. “Veronica, I don’t doubt you did things you’re not proud of before I met you. What you did to that girl... is horrible. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone and it’s great you’re taking responsibility for your actions. But I don’t think you understand how much you’ve changed.”

She continues to worry her lower lip with her teeth, hanging on to his every word very carefully.

“ _ My _ Veronica, you,” he emphasizes and squeezes her hand, “Are sweet, kind, considerate, smart… You’d never do something like that. You’ve grown so much from whoever used to live here, Ronnie. And I think that’s  _ amazing _ , I just wish you could see how changed you are…”

Her eyes shut briefly as one more tear rolls down her cheek.

“I’m so disgusted with myself.”

He purses his lips, glancing back over to the girl reading in the park.

“I don’t know about people in New York, but I’m a pretty firm believer that it’s never too late for an apology if you wanted to maybe talk to her? Maybe just see how she is? I think it could bring you peace of mind.”

“And if she runs and screams in my face? She probably hates me.” Veronica wipes her tears the best she can, trying to salvage her mascara.

“It never hurts to try.”

He thinks she’s not gonna do it, or maybe take ten minutes to at least gather her thoughts but instead she squeezes his hand and walks towards the girl with a mission, wringing her own hands in front of her.

Archie does his very best not to stare in the few minutes they speak, instead watching squirrels scurry up trees and loiter near the roasted nut cart. 

He keeps himself busy and when she finally does rejoin him, they continue the way they were walking. 

She tells him what happened, how Maggie has gone to therapy and is doing much better now, and that she did actually forgive Veronica, as cliche as it sounds, she feels almost cleansed in a way. 

They spoke briefly about Riverdale, and a bit about what happened with her family. She told Veronica she seems like a new person, maybe she’ll start listening when people tell her that.

“So you feel good?” he asks, swinging their intertwined hands between them. She pulls him closer, gripping his jacket collar and kisses him in the middle of the path, not caring if they get any strange looks. 

She’s so grateful he’s in her life.

“More than okay,” she promises, brushing her nose against his. “Thank you. For what you said back there.”

His grin practically radiates heat into the chilly air around them.

“You don’t need to thank me, I’m here for you whenever you need me. Team Ronnie all the way,” he promises, making her giggle and bury her face in the crook of his neck, just letting him hold her.

Veronica’s still plenty upset with herself and her past actions, but she’s willing to try and hear things Archie and people who love her have to say. And even more, she’s committed to continue to grow into this better version of herself, and she’s plenty glad she doesn’t have to do it alone.

After planting a few kisses on his neck, she reroutes their course and pulls him along with her.

“You sure you don’t wanna go see your old house?” he asks, glancing at her as they walk in an entirely different direction than they were going.

She thinks about who used to inhabitat that building, things that happened there, things she did while she lived there… Instead of dwelling on it, she just nods her head.

“I’m sure. Let’s go make some new memories, Archiekins.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i know this is a difficult topic but it was my only intention to handle it with care and respect which i hope i was able to do.


End file.
